Phantagram
by thegirlinchargeofthewords
Summary: Araya returns with the characters of TVD in the Battlefield sequel! What has her existence become now that she's stuck with Klaus and Ripper Stefan? Why is she mute and refusing to drink? Read to find out! Klaus/OC


**This is the sequel to Battlefield! It's taken me a long time to update and for that I beg for forgiveness! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Araya hated being with them. She hated the killing and heartlessness that Stefan and Klaus showed. She sipped on her blood bag sullenly as she watched Klaus walk back to the car. She could imagine what Stefan was doing to those poor women inside. It was horrible.

Klaus slid into the front of the truck and Araya pushed the blood bag away.

"I'm glad you took the blood," he said softly, a definite change from earlier. She wanted to reply with some sarcastic remark about how he yelled at her before. She didn't say anything, but she nodded. Klaus grabbed the bag she had pushed away. "Take it."

She shook her head.

"Please."

She gave in at his use of the word, grasping the plastic softly.

"I don't suppose I could get you to talk while we're at it?"

Araya glared at him and shook her head.

"No? Well, how's the blood? Thumbs up?" When she didn't respond at all, he sighed and rested hand on her empty hand. "I miss you."

Araya felt as if she had been hit with a ton of bricks. What did he mean he missed her? He didn't care about her . . . but why would he want her to drink the blood, or talk again? She sighed and leaned away from him. Klaus is a guy. He could be the standard 'think below the belt' male specimen.

_Oh my. His hand is so soft._

She sipped from her blood again and pulled her hand away.

"You don't understand. . ." said Klaus. "I'd be hap—content if you would yell at me for being a sick creature or whatever it is you think about me. Do something. Don't isolate yourself like this . . . You're making yourself sick by not drinking and you won't even tell me why."

Her eyes flashed with fire. He was the one that made her come along. She had the cell phone he had given to her and she could contact her friends. It wasn't her fault that she was stuck with Ripper Stefan and Psychotic Klaus.

Araya ripped a couple of pages from a notebook in the floor and a marker from the dash. It wasn't much of a surprise that her first note said to leave her alone. Klaus replied with a no. Her second note, said something about not touching her and this time he complied. Then she wrote another, it read, "One, I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of getting me to yell at you. Two, _you_ isolated me. Three, I already made mistakes by telling you things before I was turned."

Klaus read the note and shook his head. "I didn't isolate you. I gave you the chance to leave in Kentucky. Why didn't you leave I wonder? You wanted to be here for Stefan. You wanted to be here to try to stop me, _kill_ me!"

She shook her head, solemnly. That wasn't why she stayed. It wasn't even close.

"Why—"

That was when Stefan intervened by opening the door of the truck. "Klaus."

"Yes, Stefan?" Klaus asked, trying to reign in his, well, it appeared as anger.

"We're done here." Araya pulled the last of the blood from the bag as Stefan spoke. "Finally took the blood, I see."

She nodded vacantly, her eyes focused on the blood that stained Stefan's shirt.

"Still not talking either."

She dropped the empty blood bag on the floorboard and climbed into the back of the truck.

"Stefan, you know her, why can't you fix this?"

Araya wanted to scream that she wasn't broken and that they didn't have to talk about her. She didn't even understand why they cared. Both of them were heartless killers. She tensed even more when Stefan said, "Because, Klaus, she isn't the type to be fixed easily."

"I'm aware of that, Stefan. Very aware."

Araya found herself glaring at the back of his head. She wanted desperately to attempt to tell him exactly what she was thinking about him, this expedition, the killing . . . And most of all she wished she could tell him exactly why she decided to stay traveling with them, even knowing that once she said she'd stay, she couldn't leave until Klaus said she could. But she wouldn't because she just couldn't do it. She was too confused and conflicted to want to do anything. Araya couldn't give a very reasonable reason as to why she stopped talking or wanting to drink blood. Maybe she was miserable, or maybe she just really like pissing Klaus off.

Maybe she wouldn't really tell anyone why because it was a moment of weakness.


End file.
